


you don't have to say "i love you" to say i love you

by peachydeacon



Series: genderbent queen [5]
Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Girls in Love, Multi, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26673892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachydeacon/pseuds/peachydeacon
Summary: Joan smiles affectionately at her before holding a finger to her lips to indicate Brianna is asleep. None of them make a move to get up, though. Instead, Regina lays her head down on Brianna’s thighs and closes her eyes. Freddie tucks herself against Brianna’s side, apparently no longer worried about getting ill herself, and Joan does the same on her opposite side. It’s always a little difficult when one of them gets sick, especially since it always leads to all the rest of them getting ill too, but every time, without fail, it’s worth it to take care of each other.♡ ♡ ♡Brianna gets sick and her girls take care of her.Title from for him. by Troye Sivan
Relationships: Joan Deacon/Brianna May/Freddie Mercury/Regina Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: genderbent queen [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524872
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	you don't have to say "i love you" to say i love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iamnotbrianmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamnotbrianmay/gifts).



> this is for my wife maria as an apology for liking action this day more than innuendo (love u bby!! im sorry! i hope u like it!) so here's some gratuitous soft girls taking care of each other :,)

“You don’t look so good, Bri,” Joan murmurs, placing a timid hand on Brianna’s forehead. Behind her, Regina nods, sizing Brianna up with concerned blue eyes. Freddie is on the other side of the bed, placing a cup of water and a bowl of peaches in syrup from a can on the bedside table. Ordinarily, in her health, Brianna doesn’t glance twice at peaches in syrup in the supermarket, but when she’s sick, she loves them. Her mother used to feed them to her all the time when she was younger, and since then, she’s mostly tired of them, but when she gets ill, the taste of home brings her comfort and cheers her up, at least a little.

“It’s probably the fact that I have a flu virus multiplying inside me,” Brianna remarks sarcastically, her voice so nasally she almost doesn’t recognize it. Freddie snorts, but Joan raises an eyebrow at her.

“Watch it or I won’t read to you,” the youngest of her girlfriends warns. Brianna whines, a small pout forming on her pink lips, but Joan just rolls her eyes affectionately. 

Regina takes a seat on the bed next to Brianna, who’s bundled up under the covers, a pink flush from her forehead to where her neck disappears under the sheets and blankets. “If she won’t read to you, I will,” she promises, reaching out to stroke Brianna’s sweaty curls out of her face. Brianna flashes her a grateful smile and puckers her lips, imitating kissing her. Regina pretends to catch the kiss and presses her hand against her chest as though she’s putting it in her heart. Brianna smiles dopily at her, letting her head loll to the other side of the pillow so she can look at Freddie.

Freddie is gazing down at her with the same affectionate look that the other two had been wearing, wiggling her thick eyebrows when Brianna catches her eye. “You look hot like this, Bri,” she quips. “You should get the flu more often.”

Brianna scoffs. “How dare you? I’m on death’s doorstep and all you can think about is getting in bed with me.”

Freddie shakes her head. “No no no, darling, that’s where you’re wrong. I’m staying out of that bed until you’re better.”

Brianna fusses. “No fair, I need cuddles to recover! I’ll die without them.”

“You’re so dramatic when you’re ill,” Regina smiles, looping one of Brianna’s curls around her finger. “ _ I’ll  _ cuddle you, then.”

“And read to her?” Joan inquires. “I think you may be biting off more than you can chew, my love.”

Regina snaps her head back and looks indignantly at Joan, but before she can say anything, Freddie interrupts. “Speaking of biting,” she says loudly. “Let’s get some food in you, angel.”

Brianna whimpers in protest, but Joan hushes her. “Sit up a little for me, will you? I don’t want you to choke.”

Reluctantly, Brianna does as she’s asked, propping herself up against the pillows. Joan sits down on the bed next to Regina, and Freddie takes the bowl off the bedside table and joins them on the mattress. Joan picks the book up off the pillow next to Brianna’s head, flipping to the dog-eared page that Brianna had been reading before her girlfriends came in. It’s a dense novel about a young woman who finds peace lost in space amongst the stars, and Brianna has been thoroughly enjoying it. It’s almost as good as laying out in front of the TV, which Regina told her she shouldn’t do because the noise is “bad for her head”. Brianna isn’t sure Regina has any idea what she’s talking about, but Freddie and Joan had agreed that maybe it would be good for her to spend a day cozied up in bed and away from the bustle of the central living area of the flat.

“Good girl,” Freddie murmurs, stroking Brianna’s hair. Then she pauses. “Ah, fuck. I forgot a fork for your peaches. I’ll be right back, okay?”

Brianna whimpers. “Don’t leave.”

“Bri, baby, I don’t have a fork,” she repeats.

“Well, you washed your hands before you came in, right?”

Freddie nods hesitantly. “Yeah, I suppose I did,” she agrees. 

Brianna’s face lights up. “Good! Well, can’t you just give me them that way?”

A fond smile crosses Freddie’s face. “If you insist,” she murmurs, grasping one of the peaches between her fingers and holding it to Brianna’s mouth. Brianna eats it eagerly, feeling her stomach growl. She realizes belatedly that she hasn’t eaten all day; she’d turned down the porridge they’d made her for breakfast and said no when they asked if she wanted something from the market. Now it’s late afternoon, and Brianna thinks she hasn’t been so relieved to eat in a long time. 

“Which paragraph were you at?” Joan asks as Regina begins stroking affectionately up and down Brianna’s shins through the sheets. 

“Just start from the top of the page,” Brianna murmurs, already feeling sleepy again despite the fact that she’s been sleeping on and off since nine in the morning. “‘s okay.”

Joan smiles gently at her and begins reading aloud as Freddie feeds Brianna another slice of peach. Brianna lets her eyes slip closed, relaxing to the sound of her girlfriend reading to her. Regina’s hands wander further up to her thighs, not suggestive, just comforting, and Freddie gives her another slice of the fruit.

Brianna loves when her girls read to her. She loves being able to close her eyes and get lost in the story without having to focus on reading the words off the page by herself. She listens intently as the girl in her book explores the boundless universe, wandering around Europa without anywhere else to be. She imagines it’s her, that she’s the one floating through time and space with no albums to record, no worries tethering her to Earth, but she figures she wouldn’t like it. She has a reason for being here, and it’s her girls, her music, her love of learning and exploring what’s here for her.

Freddie keeps feeding her peaches until they’re all gone and the chapter is over, but even then, Joan doesn’t stop reading until she can hear Brianna breathing deeply, bordering on a gentle snore. She smiles affectionately at her before holding a finger to her lips to indicate Brianna is asleep. None of them make a move to get up, though. Instead, Regina lays her head down on Brianna’s thighs and closes her eyes. Freddie tucks herself against Brianna’s side, apparently no longer worried about getting ill herself, and Joan does the same on her opposite side. It’s always a little difficult when one of them gets sick, especially since it always leads to all the rest of them getting ill too, but every time, without fail, it’s worth it to take care of each other.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!! i don't write a lot of pure fluff so i would love some feedback if you liked it!! also, come hang out with me on [tumblr](https://peachydeacon.tumblr.com/) if you want, i'd love to have you!!


End file.
